They Shldnt Be Doing That on the Forensic Platform
by flyersfan3588
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. Sorry, that should be 'should not', but it wouldn't all fit. Just a pointless bit of B&B smut. Definite M.


**Okay, this all came about because of a casual mention of a Bones quote, when Bones sees Daisy and Sweets kissing after he fires her...hence the title of the fic. And even though I have a hundred stories started that I need to write for, I just had to write this down. It's all Mr G's fault, you can blame him. **

**Anyway, just a pointless bit of B&B smut. Don't say I didn't warn you...**

"Bones? Hey, Bones!" Booth's voice echoed in the empty lab. It was late, and everyone had gone home hours ago. Everyone except Bones, however; he knew that she'd still be here, finishing up the loose ends on their latest case. He strode quickly through the room, heading towards her office before movement on the lab platform caught his eye. Changing direction, he swiped his badge and climbed the steps.

"There's no need to shout, Booth." Brennan was leaning over the table, head down, carefully placing the bones of Carrie Anderson in the container to be sent to the funeral home.

"Why didn't you answer me?"

"I knew you'd find me." She glanced up at him. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

He just shook his head at her. "I figured you'd be here. I just stopped by to make sure you actually went home at a decent hour for once."

Brennan finished putting the remains away then turned her attention to her partner. He had discarded his suit jacket sometime since she had seen him last, and his tie was loose around his neck. As she took in his slightly disheveled appearance, she felt a warmth creep up into her despite the coolness of the lab. Turning, she averted her eyes; she didn't need any distractions right now. "I have some paperwork to catch up, then I'll leave, I promise."

"Nope. Not good enough." Booth shook his head as his hand reached out and encircled her wrist. "It's the weekend and the case is closed." He gently tugged her arm. "It's time to relax."

Brennan tried without success to pull herself from his grasp. "Booth, I'm serious. I have a lot of work to do, and I..."

"Did you ever hear the one about all work and no play?" At her confused look, he laughed. "Bones, even you have to relax sometime. You need to have fun once in awhile." His smile disappeared as he glanced at the box of remains. "You never know what's going to happen. Before you know it, it's too late."

"I have fun..."

He was smiling again before she had even finished the sentence. "When's the last time you just let go? Gave in to an impulse?" His face became serious. "When's the last time you let passion rule your actions?"

Brennan didn't answer; she couldn't. As he was talking, he had pierced her with an intense gaze, filled with desire, and she could barely breathe. The look in his eyes caused a tingle to run through her body. She wanted him; there was no denying that fact. Especially if her suddenly wet panties were any indication. And this time, she wasn't going to stop herself. She was going to do exactly what she wanted to do.

Taking a step forward, she closed the distance between them. Their bodies were almost touching; slowly she reached out and ran her hands up his chest. She watched as desire darkened his eyes, then stretched up on tiptoes and met his lips in a fierce kiss.

Booth's arms immediately closed around her waist, pulling her tight against him as passion flooded through him. His body hardened instantly as he felt the warmth of her sex pressed against him. She moaned and ground into him suggestively; his hands lowered to cup her ass as he returned the gesture. He couldn't believe this was actually happening; after years of dancing around their feelings, she was finally here, in his arms. There was no stopping now, even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to...he could do this forever.

His lips, which had been devouring her mouth, now left hers to trail kisses along her throat; her head fell back and she whimpered in pleasure. "Yes, Booth," she whispered in a throaty drawl that had him wanting to take her right then and there. He forced himself to go slow, though...until he felt her hands reach down towards his erection. After that, he stopped thinking.

She fumbled with his belt for a minute before she finally managed to unbutton his pants and slip her hand inside, her fingers curling around his thick shaft. His mouth was on hers again, their tongues dancing as she expertly stroked him.

After a few minutes, Brennan sank to her knees and took him in her mouth; Booth groaned and wound his fingers through her hair. "Jesus, Bones," he moaned. He held on for as long as he could, but after only a few short moments, he couldn't take any more.

Grasping her wrists, he pulled her up from her knees, immediately capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. His hands moved to quickly unbutton her blouse before sliding under the lacy fabric of her bra, cupping her breasts and making her moan with pleasure. His lips left hers and he leaned down to take a breast in his mouth, his tongue teasing the nipple and causing her to gasp and tighten her grip on his neck, pulling him against her.

Reaching down, his hands slid under her skirt, past the scrap of lace she was wearing, and his fingers found her center. She gasped as he slipped his fingers inside her easily. "Please...I need you inside me..."

She didn't need to ask twice. Placing her hands on her hips, he guided her to him and entered her in one quick stroke. Brennan cried out, her hands clutching his ass as she ground into him. Booth clenched his teeth and fought for control. "Bones, wait," he groaned. The feel of her was incredible, and he was afraid to move for fear of coming right then and there.

She stopped her movement, but reached up and hooked her arms around his neck, pulling him to her once more. They kissed again, their tongues intertwined. When he thought he could stand it, Booth started moving inside her, slowly at first, trying to make it last.

Brennan had other ideas; she met his thrusts eagerly, trying to quicken his pace. Booth groaned and gave up trying; he started to move faster, pounding into her harder and faster. He made love to her mouth even as he thrust into her and in moments he felt her body tighten around him as the orgasm ripped through her. Seconds later he was coming himself, thrusting deeply into her one last time. Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, he pulled back slightly and rested his head on hers, waiting for his breathing to return to normal.

Brennan stood there, her body numb, his body supporting hers. She wasn't sure she could move; she didn't have to. After a moment, Booth took her in his arms, stepping out of his pants, which were pooled on the floor around his ankles, and carried her into his office where they collapsed on the sofa, spent.

They lay in silence for awhile, before finally, Brennan spoke. "Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"That was...I mean..."

Her voice trailed off and he chuckled at the normally well-spoken anthropologist who was now reduced to stuttering incomplete sentences. "Yeah, it was."

She sighed and tightened her arms around him. "If we do that again, perhaps we can find a more proper place than the forensic platform."

Booth opened his eyes and looked down at her; her face was still flushed, her hair tousled. Her blouse was unbuttoned and her bra was pulled up to reveal her beautiful breasts, and her skirt was hiked up to her thighs. She looked thoroughly sated and sexy as hell. He felt himself hardening again. "Temperance, we're definitely doing that again, but I'm not sure I can wait till I get you home."

She let out a very un-Brennan like giggle, and reached down to close her hand around his now growing erection. "That's okay. My office floor is close enough."


End file.
